


Kickin It

by zephyrprince



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon - TV, Drabble, English language, Gay Character(s), High School, M/M, Non-Canon Gay Character(s), Non-Canon Queer Character(s), Ohio, Queer Character(s), Romance, Season/Series 01, Slash, Teacher-Student, US Source, Yuletide, Yuletide 2009, Yuletide Madness, intergenerational relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So mostly they just hung out...  <br/>Happy holidays 2009 to sheesusnat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickin It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheesusnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheesusnat/gifts).



> Written on the fly for sheesusnat for Yuletide Madness 2009. Prompt: I have no major desires for this, I just would be very interested in how their relationship/dynamic would play out in slash.

Will didn't know how to be tender with another guy and he definitely didn't know how to show his feelings to someone so much younger. Finn obviously liked him, but there was a lot standing in their way.

So mostly they just hung out.

Batting cages. _Halo 3_. Beer and take-out Chinese. For Will, it took him right back to his youth – a breath of fresh air after all that had happened with Terri and the baby…

"Not that there was a baby," he thought, fumbling the rice with his chopsticks. Weekends with Finn were, in many ways, the opposite of the life he'd come to know in recent years. Leisure, fun, and no pressures between them. No fighting, except the occasional college football debate. It was like being back in high school when the pursuit of mindless fun was as much a priority as any life responsibilities.

In the early evenings on their secret Saturdays together, Finn would fake sleepiness and head upstairs for a nap. This was Will's cue. He'd wait a few minutes and then slip into the darkened bedroom. Pulling off his sweater, he'd slide in next to the awkward jock, who was very much awake.

Here, under the blankets, protected from their unease by the darkness, only here could they really be together.

Will pushed up against Finn and held him as his little spoon. The boy turned and tucked his head into the nook of his teacher's shoulder, but Will didn't dare look him in the face. Their situation was undeniably strange, and he had no idea where things were going. All Will knew was that being with Finn was the best feeling he'd experienced in a very long time.

In the safety of the darkness they would kiss and stumble towards something like love.


End file.
